Teach me how to love
by MishiyO
Summary: [Dir en grey][En cours] Quand on ne sait pas comment aimer, même si on aime une personne de tout son coeur on ne peut s'empêcher de la faire souffrir...
1. Quand un ange passe

Titre : Teach me how to love

Auteur : MishiyÖ-

Base : Dir en grey

Disclaimer : Quoi vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Kyo c'est mon doudou :D ! Comment ça ne suffit pas d'le dire ? è.é Bon sinon Natsuki et Ryu c'est les miens !

Pairing : Surpriseuh !

Commentaire de l'auteur : Me voilà de retour ! Cette fic sera à chapitre ! Et oui ! Sinon comme certaines ont pu le constater je galère un peu avec ! XDD Mais ça va aller ! PROMIS !

-25.07.2007 – 14h25-

**Teach me how to love**

Chapitre 1 : Quand un ange passe, même le plus téméraire ne sait parler…

**ooooo**

-Excusez-moi, le photographe aimerait commencer par les photos de groupe.

Ils s'étaient tous arrêtés de parler quand le jeune garçon était entré dans la pièce. Il était mince et ne semblait guère beaucoup plus grand que Kyo. Il avait les cheveux mi-longs bruns avec quelques reflets noirs. Une mèche lui retombait gracieusement devant les yeux et cachait une partie de son beau visage androgyne. Le jeune garçon regarda rapidement à l'intérieur de la loge, tous étant trop occupés dans leur contemplation pour lui répondre. Il semblerait que vous ne soyez pas tous présents. Je vais en informer le photographe. Et il sortit de la pièce en leur souriant. Tous sortirent de leur rêverie pour constater qu'effectivement le blond n'était toujours pas arrivé.

-Il est jamais à l'heure celui-là ! C'est pourtant pas si difficile que ça de temps en temps !

-Reste calme Kaoru, tu sais comment il est, il changera pas.

Le bassiste avait raison, Kaoru le savait mais il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un soit en retard, et même si Kyo n'était que très rarement à l'heure il ne s'y était pas habitué.

**ooooo**

Quelques instants après, le garçon revint pour demander à Kaoru de bien vouloir venir pour commencer la séance photo. Kaoru sortit alors de la pièce en s'efforçant de se calmer au mieux pour ne pas sauter au cou du photographe si celui-ci venait à l'énerver. Le garçon resta dans la loge et s'assit sur une chaise dans un coin. C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit. Kyo entra dans la pièce, tout sourire, sachant parfaitement qu'il était en retard.

-Bonjour tout le monde !

-On a failli attendre…

Le blond souriait toujours, pas du tout gêné de son retard. Les autres soupirèrent juste, tellement habitués. Mais il devait s'attendre à se faire enguirlander par Kaoru quand celui-ci aurait fini les photos. Mais cela attendrait. Kyo se changea et enfila ses vêtements de scène. Puis il s'assit devant un miroir et une femme vint s'occuper de sa coiffure. Le garçon se leva à son tour et prit tout ce qui était nécessaire au maquillage du blond. Tous les membres du groupe, hormis Kyo, ouvrirent grand les yeux. Ce fut Toshiya qui prit la parole :

-Excusez-moi… Mais vous n'êtes pas l'assistant du photographe ?

Il sourit :

-Non, je suis maquilleur. Mais quand je suis passé à côté de lui le photographe m'a demandé de vous dire ça. Il m'a fait tellement peur que j'ai pas osé lui dire non.

Il rougit. Il était encore plus mignon comme cela. Le groupe sourit aussi, mais tous s'empressèrent de détourner le regard de peur de repartir dans une contemplation béate. Seul Kyo continuait de le regarder dans le miroir. Pendant qu'il le maquillait il le regarda, il détailla son visage. Il le trouvait vraiment très beau avec son visage angélique et son air sérieux quand il se concentrait. Il ne s'arrêta de le regarder que lorsqu'il eut fini de le maquiller. Kaoru se planta alors derrière Kyo et le regarda à travers le miroir. Il avait vraiment l'air de mauvaise humeur.

-Yo ! Alors Kao c'était comment la séance photo ? L'est pas trop chiant le photographe ?

Kaoru soupira, il préférait retourner s'asseoir avec les autres de peur de frapper le chanteur.

**ooooo**

Le reste de la séance se passa sans accroc. Bien sûr le photographe était un peu irritant et trop prétentieux à leur goût mais ils ne firent aucune remarque. Ils revêtirent leurs habits de tous les jours et se démaquillèrent. Chacun repartit chez lui, ravis d'avoir put rencontrer ce maquilleur à qui ils n'avaient pas osé demander le nom. Kyo, plus que ravis de l'avoir rencontrer espérait vraiment pouvoir le revoir un jour…

**Fin chapitre 1**

-25.07.2007 – 15h45-

Chapitre 1 enfin bouclé ! Ouf, j'arrivé pas à me concentrer dessus mais là je crois que ça va me booster d'avoir fini ce chapitre ! Bon il est peut être un peu court et il se passe un peu rien mais je plante le décors ! XD

J'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira ! Je l'ai quand même écrit (enfin j'avais déjà quelques lignes) en 1h20 :D Bon c'est pas l'tout mais j'dois me mettre à la suite moi !

Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve au chapitre 2 ! Et please laissez des reviews !

MishiyÖ-


	2. Mais les anges ne s'oublient pas

Titre : Teach me how to love

Auteur : MishiyÖ-

Base : Dir en grey

Disclaimer : Natsuki et Ryu ce sont les miens… Les autres… ToT

Pairing : Pour le moment personne n'est avec personne…

Commentaire de l'auteur : Hehe ! Le chapitre 2 tant attendu ! (Comment ça personne ne l'attend ? èé) Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais 2 fois dans le disclaimer j'parle de Natsuki et Ryu... Mais vous savez même pas c'est qui ! XDD (Enfin un vous serez bientôt…) C'est stupide que je les mette alors non ? Ok ok je me tais… Yosh ! Courage MishiyÖ- tu vas y arriver ! (Ou pas xD)

-31.07.2007 – 19h00-

**Teach me how to love**

Chapitre 2 : Mais les anges ne s'oublient pas…

**ooooo**

Plusieurs jours passèrent, ils enchaînaient les interviews pour la sortie de leur nouvel album. Et ils ne l'avaient toujours pas revu. Ce soir avait lieu le premier concert de leur tournée, peut être qu'il serait là… En attendant ils continuaient de répéter sous les ordres inflexibles de leur cher leader.

-Dis, on pourrait pas faire une pause ?

-Ouais, ça fait 3 fois qu'on joue le même morceau.

-Je sais mais ça fait aussi 3 fois que notre cher chanteur se trompe dans les paroles.

Kyo eut droit aux regards noirs de ses amis fatigués. D'ailleurs, lui aussi commençait à fatiguer, mais il n'arrêtait pas de penser au maquilleur…

-Gomen nasai ! On la refait une dernière fois et si je me trompe encore vous pourrez me frapper !

-Vous avez entendu ? On va pouvoir le taper avec son accord !

Kyo fit à Die une de ses grimaces à la Warumono et ils rejouèrent pour la 4e fois la chanson. Kyo ne s'était pas trompé une seule fois, ce qui n'empêcha pas Die de le frapper derrière la tête pour « les fautes qu'il avait faites avant » comme il avait si bien dit. Le blond était trop fatigué pour lui courir après, il se contenta de lui passer la langue pour la forme.

Il était maintenant 16h00, le concert ne commençait qu'à 19h00. Kaoru proposa à tout le monde de rentrer se reposer un peu avant le concert. Tous acceptèrent sans se faire prier.

**ooooo**

18h30. Après s'être tous reposés ils étaient réunit dans leur loge. Kaoru avait eut un peu peur que Kyo ne s'endorme et ne se réveille en retard mais le stress du concert l'avait tenu éveillé lui permettant d'arriver à l'heure.

Tous se changèrent en tentant, du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, de contenir leur trac grandissant. Kyo parcourait la pièce des yeux pendant qu'une femme s'occupait de sa coiffure, lui tirant par moment les cheveux pour qu'il arrête de gesticuler. Le chanteur la regarda méchamment mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait affaire à lui alors il pouvait bien la regarder aussi méchamment qu'il le désirait cela lui était non seulement complètement égal mais en plus le problème restait le même.

Il se retournait pour la énième fois quand elle pris son visage dans ses mains pour le lui tourner vers le miroir.

-Ecoutez, je comprend que ça puisse vous ennuyer et que avez peut être des choses plus intéressantes à faire mais si vous ne voulez pas vous ridiculiser devant tous vos fans cessez de bouger immédiatement !

Kyo s'apprêtait à lui répondre…

-Non ! Je suis navrée de vous dire cela mais même s'ils vous apprécient pour votre excentricité là je peux vous assurer que vous vous couvrirez de honte !

Kyo avait ouvert grand les yeux et n'avait plus osé parler ni même bouger un cil après que la coiffeuse l'ai remis en place de la sorte, pour le grand bonheur de celle-ci mais aussi pour le plus grand amusement des autres membres du groupes qui ne se gêneraient certainement pas pour le lui faire rappeler longtemps encore, d'ailleurs, Die avait même baptisé cette scène du nom de : « Retour express du mignon petit Tooru »…

**ooooo**

Kyo resta à bouder sur sa chaise en attendant qu'une maquilleuse daigne venir s'occuper de lui…

-Vous semblez contrarié, quelque chose ne va pas ?

_Cette voix…_

Il releva la tête pour voir celui dont il avait bien reconnut la voix à savoir le maquilleur de la séance photo. Il resta ainsi un instant à le regarder, comme hypnotisé, en se retenant de sauter de joie.

-Ano… Kyo-san ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? J'ai conscience que ça ne me regarde pas… Je n'aurais pas dû poser la question… Sumimasen !

Et il inclina légèrement la tête avant de reporter son attention sur le maquillage du petit blond.

-Ah non non ! Excusez-moi… Ca ne me dérange pas que vous me posiez la question… C'est juste que… _Trouve quelque chose Kyo… _Je ne me souviens pas de votre nom alors je me suis senti un peu gêné… _T'as pas trouvé mieux ? Baka…_

-Oh ! Ce n'est pas très étonnant je ne me suis pas présenté la dernière fois… Gomen…

Il inclina à nouveau la tête, souriant et rougissant légèrement. Quand à lui, Kyo se sentait vraiment stupide et avait très envie de se frapper violemment la tête contre le miroir…

-Je m'appelle Natsuki.

Il agrémenta sa phrase d'un grand et magnifique sourire qui lui fit rendu par le groupe, puis il se retourna vers Kyo, toujours en souriant, pour s'occuper de son maquillage. Ils parlèrent un peu tous ensemble et Die ne manqua pas de raconter le « retour express du mignon petit Tooru », ce qui lui valut d'ailleurs de se prendre une brosse en pleine tête.

-Hé ! Ca fait mal ! Mais qui a laissé une brosse devant lui ?

Pour seule réponse il eut droit à un « VENGEANCE » de la part du blond accompagné d'un sourire moqueur ainsi qu'aux sourires amusés du groupe et de Natsuki.

**ooooo**

-S'il vous plait Kyo-san arrêtez de bouger les yeux comme cela…

-La ferme Die !

-Hein ? Mais j'ai rien dit !

-Non mais t'allait le faire !

-Mais voyons ! Tu n'imagine quand même pas que j'aurais osé me moquer de toi, ne ? Kyo…-CHAN !

Il s'apprêtait à se lever de son siège quand une main se posa sur son épaule pour le faire se rasseoir.

-Restez tranquille Kyo-san, j'ai bientôt fini.

-Mais il m'a dit -chan !

Le brun se pencha alors en avant et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du chanteur. Celui-ci releva la tête, considéra un instant le brun et regarda en direction du roux avec un sourire en coin. Puis il reporta son regard sur Natsuki et tout deux se sourirent avec un air entendu.

Le roux les regarda un instant, intrigué, mais ne chercha ni à comprendre, ni même à savoir ce que le brun avait bien put dire à Kyo. Après tout il savait que sans cela il aurait eut droit à une autre vengeance signée warumono et il n'y tenait pas énormément.

**ooooo**

-Voilà, j'ai fini.

-Arigatô !

Kyo se contempla un instant dans le miroir puis sourit à Natsuki comme pour le remercier encore de son travail.

-Eh ben ! Pour une fois que tu n'es pas arrivé en retard c'est quand même toi le dernier prêt !

Il se contenta de passer la langue à Kaoru, trop heureux d'avoir pu véritablement parler avec le « maquilleur au visage d'ange » comme il l'avait si bien surnommé avant de connaître son nom, pour faire semblant de bouder ou encore de s'énerver contre leur leader.

-Préparez vous à entrer sur scène s'il vous plait.

Tout le groupe avait lancé un « hai » avant de sortir de la loge pour se placer près des marches de l'entrée de la scène. Natsuki passa en vitesse à côté d'eux pour rejoindre le public en leur lançant juste un petit :

-On se retrouve après le concert !

**Fin chapitre 2**

-05.08.2007 – 01h50-

Ce fut dur ! . Mais je l'ai (enfin) fini ! Fière d'elle

D'accord ce chapitre est d'un ridicule ! xD J'ai mis autant de temps pour ça… C'est lamentable j'en ai conscience…

Mais au moins il est plus long que le premier ! Ok ok c'est pas une raison ! J'vais me rattraper sur le 3 ! (Enfin je vais essayer… . )

Bien alors bonne lecture ! Et s'il vous plait laissez des reviews pasque j'ai un peu l'impression d'écrire dans le vent !

MishiyÖ-


	3. Chapter 3

Hello tout le monde !

Alors voilà, ma fic est complètement abandonné là ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! Mais j'ai plus le moral suffisant pour écrire, j'arrive plus à avoir d'inspiration, et puis les cours me prenne tout mon temps ! Et puis je ne suis pas une très bonne élève donc il faut vraiment que je me mette à bosser si je ne veux avoir mon bac en fin d'année. Donc… j'abandonne cette fic. Désolée pour les rares personnes qui pouvait suivre cette histoire…

Vraiment, je suis désolée !

MishiyÖ-


End file.
